Dear Legendary Bladers: Letters and Insanity!
by Random.Swift.13
Summary: Yo! Send in some letters to the Legendary Bladers, Nadia and moi! We're ready with our pens and to answer your letters (Well, most of us...). Rated T for curses and extreme insanity including Ginga shooting blindfolded, Nadia sky diving without a parachute, Chris jumping out of the window and Dunamis dancing maniac-like
1. Prologue

**Dear Legendary Bladers, Insanity and Letters!**

**Hey guys. I'm back with a new story to squeeze my insanity in. You can send in Letters with dares, truths, deviousness or snide comments in it for me, Nadia (My OC) and the Legendary Bladers. Yeah, you may ask me some questions about myself but nothing too personal like what's my real name. That's off limits! And also anything too personal about my sisters or family because they can kill me**

Babybluestar: I heard that!

**Sorry. It's true anyway. So just give me some letters and I'll write the replies to five or six letters each chapters. But here's the rules:**

**1. NO YAOI QUESTIONS LETTERS FOR THE LEGENDARY BLADERS! I'm practically allergic to it**

**2. I will have special guests occationally. So if I drag someone here without them knowing, sorry. And for those who don't have an account here, make sure you have a name like CoolBlader01**

**3. Break any of my systems and I'll hunt you down and feed you to Cerberus**

**And that is that. I hope you guys are interested and letters will start rolling down. If there is none, then I won't continue this. Beys, Harmony and virtual gold for all of you! Bye!~**


	2. 3 letters

"Hermes Delivery Service!" A man in a white toga wearing a winged cap and shoes yelled as I ran outside. Mails' here! Delivered by the god Hermes himself! Cool-io! After I checked my mails, I got pretty much three, probably from my friends around the world. "Why do you need this anyway?" Hermes asked, "You got email already"

I glared at him, "Then no one will need you if there is email bucko!" I said as ran inside the mansion and bang the door

The god shook his head and drove off. "What's with that girl?"

I ran to the living room, where the Legendary Bladers and Nadia were playing XBOX 360 Console. "GUYS! Mail's here!" I yelled as they all froze. They looked at me with terrified looks

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" They yelled as they started running around crazily with a panic look (Except for Tithi). Gee, what's up with them?

I then froze every single one of them with my super-duper-awesome-and-insane authoress power (Trying to break the fourth wall) and set them on the carpet. "You guys shut up before I suffocate you" I threaten as they all shut up and sat still. Good. I smiled

"Ok. We have three letters for today and as usual, you know the rules and if you don't follow it, do the 'Regular'" I smiled deviously as they all gulped at the same time while Tithi (innocently) titled his head in confusion

"What's the 'Regular'?" He asked innocently as the bladers looked at him with wide eyes. How can he not know?!

Nadia cleared her throat and looked at him, "Tithi, the Regular is you have to confess your 'love' to either Doji or Rago or Pluto and then you have to be stripped off and live with piranhas at the pool for a day. And if you still survive and don't want to do this, then your bey will be disintegrated in various ways which are painful based on Swift's randomness" She looked at me as if she was about to die

"That's terrible!" Tithi exclaimed with his mouth like 'o' and his hands were on his cheeks

The others nodded approvingly. "It didn't even give extra points that Nadia is her OC" Chris commented and gave her a sympathetic look as if to say if to think how it feels like to be created by a completely insane authoress

"But wait, are the three of them are even alive?" Ryuga asked then smirked, "They are in hell already. So the 'Regular' can't be done"

"Now is that right?" I smirked back as they gulped again. Time to open the letters!

**Hey Swift,**

**Flame here. And i have some question for you and Nadia.**

**What would you do if a random magician turned you into a minion?**  
**What would you do if you had a real bey? (besides beyblading)**  
**What would you do if a minion woke you up at 3am?**  
**That's all from me...but i'll be back**

I read out loud and looked at Nadia. Looks like Flame didn't write her sincere. Oh well

"Well hi Flame," Nadia said, unsure what should she say, "If I am turned into a minion, I would've freak out and beat the crap out of that magician until he turns me back into my original self. And the second question is that well I'm a real blader, so you know, do what bladers do. If a minion woke me up at three am? Well, maybe I would be just ok with it"

"Really?" I asked as I smiled. "Hey Flame. So here's the answers to your questions. 1. I would be happy because minions are adorable, which makes me adorable. 2. I would probably destroy my school with it without the teachers knowing and 3. I'm still ok if it wakes me up"

"Well there's no difference with your answers" Ginga commented

"Like authoress like OC you know" Nadia said as she ripped the next letter open. "Tithi, it's for you" She gave the letter to the pink haired boy

**Dear Tithi**  
**Why do you look so much like a girl? Have you ever challenged Yu to a eating contest? What happened to your mask?**  
**I also have a dare: Challenge Yu to an ice cream eating contest**  
**Sincerely Vulpix's Fire**

"Hello Fire!" Tithi cheerfully said, "I've heard a lot about you from Swift..."

"I never talk about her to you!" I quickly said as the others glared at me

"*cough* Liar" Aguma said as I hit him with a bat, hard

"Anyways," Tithi continued with still the bright tone, "I don't know why I look like a girl. Guess I'm just born that way..."

"I think you are a hemaphodrite" I quickly said and the poor boy started crying. I think he knows what it means

"How can you be so cruel?!" Yuki asked as I smirked. I just love torturing people. After Dunamis manage to calm the Quetzalcoatl blader down, he finally smiled again

"Well I never challenge Yu to an eating contest and about three days ago somebody burned it" He answered, "Though I never figure out who did it"

Then everyone turned to Kyoya, who was whistling innocently. Way too innocent... "What?" He said as if he is sinless

"Ok Tithi, I've called Yu to come over and have the ice cream eating contest here" I said. Instantly Yu bust through the ceiling using a parachute. "WTF YU?! YOU JUST BROKE MY FREAKING CEILING!"

Ignoring me, he just come to the table with Tithi. "Serve the ice creams please!" Yu demanded

_After a few minutes..._

"I WIN!" Yu cheered as he started cartwheeling around the room and bust through the wall

"YU! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" I screamed as Ginga gave the next letter to Chris. Looks like it's for him

**Dear Chris,**

**hey i would like to ask you some questions**  
**you naturally a blonde or did you dye your hair? if so tell what it was before**  
**you wear contacts?**  
**Well actually thats it **  
**Sincerely, GoldBlader177**  
**P.S. You can call me Gold or Blader for short**

"Um, hey Gold" Chris said uncertainly, "So basically if you ask about my hair, it's real blonde"

"Like Rapunzel!" Tithi exclaimed as we all laughed. But stopped when Winter Boy glared

"Forget what Tithi said, I'm definitely not Rapunzel! And yeah, I got minus because on the last mission, I accidentally drop my glasses down the volcano" He said

**O.O**

"What?"

"So you're a nerd?" I asked, which basically cracked everyone imagining Chris wearing glasses

"Shut up"

* * *

**Ok so that's the first chapter. Thank you FlameSolaria99, Vulpix's Fire and GoldBlader77 for the letters. See you all in the next chapter and remember, send in more letters!~**


	3. 5 Letters

_*A gust of wind suddenly rushed in and everyone looked at it. It had some letters with it. Isn't Hermes the one who should've send me my letters?*_

Wind: Message to Swift! Are though present?

Me: Yeah I am? **(Duh! I'm talking to a wind! How can I know what to say? The wind dropped the letters but before it goes...)** WAIT! What happened to Hermes?

Wind: Hermes sent me to give you the letters because he thinks you're weird

Me: Dammit Hermes! I'M GOING AFTER YOUR HEAD!

_*At Mount Olympus*_

Hermes: Oh poop

_*Back at the mansion, the wind is gone*_

Me: Ok! First letter goes to Aguma! Read it!

Aguma: _*Took the letter, rip it and read it out loud*_

**Dear Aguma,**

**What is your training regimen consists of?**  
**What happened if you never joined the Beylin Fist?**  
**Are you always an arrogant person when you beyblade?**

**From,**

**Lavender Rose of Faith or Rose (to make it short)**

Aguma: Hey Rose... Well my training usually consists of some push ups, warm ups, stretch ups...

Ginga: And all those other ups

Aguma: Shut up!

Ginga: _*With a beam on his face*_ Like I said!

Aguma: _*Knock him out with his almighty punch*_ Anyways, sometimes we dance randomly and not knowing how to stop. I don't know how but by the end of the day, we're all very very skinny that at one time, we have to eat one of us to survive since we ran out of food

**O.O**

Me: I don't know you're a cannibal! Shame on you! _*Pointing at him*_

Aguma: What?! After we realize what we've done, we never live it down!

Everyone else: _*With suspicious eyes*_ Oh really?

Aguma: Whatever. Anyways, I don't think I cannot not join Beylin Fist because my ancestor is from Beylin Fist as well and no! I am not an arrogant person that you think I am

Kyoya: Then what are you? An angel

Me: _*Made gagging sounds*_ Someone gag me!

Aguma: Shut up

Me and Kyoya: Whatever!

Me: Anyways, onto the next letter! And this one's interesting!~

**Dear Dynamis,**

**Hey it's Demon here and I have some questions for you. Before you start cowering under a random table I'd like to let you know you don't need to worry a tiny bit, you need to worry a lot XD. Anyway here are my questions.**

**What would you say if I "decorated" your temple to my liking? And if you'd kill me then I don't suggest going back there any time soon XD**

**When was the last time you ate anything. I mean come on! You calm characters NEVER eat anything. You must starve to death or something.**

**What would you do if I made a mixture of maple syrup, orange juice, pink paint, rasberry jelly, spare pickle juice and anything else I could find that was sticky, and then flung the entire thing, mixing pot and all, directly at you like a football.**

**Well that's all I have for now**

**FAREWELL MY FELLOW DEMON FRIENDS!**  
**(That's a new sign off that I came up with, what do you think?)**

Dunamis: There is no way in hell am I letting you 'Decorate' my temple! You're not even allowed to even go 30 feet nearer to it!

Kenta: Never thought Dunamis had a really terrible side

Nadia: When it comes to his temple, the devil has been pulled out of him

Me: Yeah. He's basically in love with his boring temple. He even have a pet poodle there with a secret evil lab to make some kind of potion so he can predict the future, and claim it as 'The Will of the Heavens' when he is actually some kind of evil plotter

Dunamis: Don't give out terrible bullshits!

**O.O**

Dunamis: Anyways, I'm a god! _*Laughs like he has power*_ So I'm immortal

Tithi: _*Points at him with a song*_ Liar Liar! Pants on fire! Hang it on a tel'phone wire!

Dunamis: Shut it kid! And if you do that thing to me, I'll get my revenge! By the way, your sign off stinks!

_*Somewhere where Demon is*_

Demon: WHAT?!_ *Pulls out an axe*_ YOU'VE DONE IT!

_*Back to the mansion*_

**O.O**

Me: Ok, let's just go to the next letter. And King, here's yours _*Gives it to him*_

**Wooo! Hi King!**  
**First off, YOU R AWESOME! I loved that episode where you stood up for Masamune against Chris. **  
**Why are you SO much like me? You're fearless, loyal, stubborn, and funny! Again, LIKE ME! **  
**I dare you to have a candy eating contest with Yu, Masamune, and Tithi! (I know, I am slightly demonic)**  
**TheAlmightyFireHawk**

King: I feel so loved! _*Hugs himself*_

Me: _*Whispers to the others*_ He's so in love with himself

The others: _*Nodded in agreement*_

King: Ok! I will challenge them! YU! MASAMUNE!

_*Suddenly motorcycles was heard outside and busted through the wall. Masamune and Yu appeared*_

Me: AH! LEAVE MY FREAKING WALL ALONE WHY DON'TCHA?!

Masamune: _*Ignoring me*_ Yo! What's with the disturbance?! We're in the middle of a motorcycle race here until King screamed!

King: _*Ignored Masamune's statement and pointed at Yu, Masamune and Tithi*_ I challenge the three of you to a candy eating contest!

The three of them: IT'S ON!

_*After awhile*_

Yu: I, the legendary eater, wins!

King: I lost, to a midget!

Yu: I'm not a midget!

Masamune: How can he eat that much?

Tithi: You're amazing Yu!

Yu: Oh go on

Masamune: Anyways, me and Yu are gonna go back to the bikers race again. Later!~

_*They zoom off, and hit part of the wall*_

Me: AH! THOSE GUYS!

Ryuga: _*Opens a letter*_ Ok, guess this is a letter for all of us to read...

**Okay like i said. I'm back from the depths of...i don't know.**  
**Anyways Ryuga, if you ever went scuba diving, how long will it take for a shark to eat you?**  
**King is your stomach a black hole or something? I've saw you eating without getting far. Even my bro can't do that.**  
**Swift, how did you become so insane?**  
**Ginga, what would you prefer? Being a pony princess or let Swift beat you up with my spoon?**

**Dares:**  
**Swift beat Doji up with a spoon**  
**Gingka take off the bandana for a day**

**okay, that all from me for today**  
**your's sincerly**  
**the almighty Flame**

Ryuga: Well, I ever scuba dive of course and well, I've been swallowed by a shark, twice, which only took about a minute or two

**O.O**

Me: Then how are you still here?

Ryuga: Well the first time was that the shark puke me out because I farted in it's stomach and the second time is that the shark pooped me because I burped

Everyone else: _*LOL!*_

Ginga: Priceless!

Ryuga: Shut up Hagane!

King: _*Calmed down*_ Ok, ok. I don't think I can eat really that much, like Yu. But I only eat to be in tip top shape!

Me: Ok, how did I become so insane? Well, I have two main types of insanity; The mad and natural. The mad happens when I'm angry, and usually I try to hurt someone with anything I can grab, or my hands. Last time I manage to beat up 2 boys with a plastic mosquito bat until they bleed, in the middle of English class. No lie!

**O.O**

Me: What? They started it. And the natural is the one I usually am, like I have some weird fanatic and somethings that I've tried to do from '20 ways to maintain a healthy level of insanity' in public. I really did it! I've done most of it, so you should try it! I have other types of insanity as well, though I can't really describe it

Ginga: As for me, I think I'll be the pony princess

Me: Really?

Ginga: What?

Me: You're not afraid of Nemesis but me? What are you anyway, weirdo?

Ginga: You're a freaky insane authoress that can kill anyone without a beybattle! That's even worst than Nemesis!

Me: Ok! Now with the dares! I have to go and find Doji. Nadia, you're in charge! _*Leaves*_

Nadia: Ok Ginga, take off that bandana

Ginga: That's not so hard _*Takes off his bandana and gave another letter to Tithi*_ And this is for you Tithi

**Dear Tithi,**  
**Who do you think is the most cutest boy of beyblade?**  
**Do you hate Yu?**

**A dare:**  
**Tell Chris to cut to color Gingka's hair into brown**  
**And Swift What will you do if You see Kyoya came to meet you?**  
**Thats 4 now.I will be back.**  
**Rose**

Tithi: I don't know. And I don't care who's the cutest. And I don't hate Yu. He's my BFF

The others: Aw...

Chris: Time for the dare! And I think I'll have a good time torturing you Ginga _*Evil smirked and dragged him into a room*_

Ginga: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_*The door was closed, and everyone looked sympathized to Ginga*_

Aguma: Poor Ginga. He'll really never live it down

Ryuga: I have to admit, but yeah. He's not coming out alive

Kyoya: Remember what Blondie did to my hair? _*Paled*_ It was TERRIBLE!

Tithi: Who could forget?_ *Giggled*_

Nadia: _*Called me*_ Hey Swift... Yeah a question from Desert Rose 111... What will you do if you see Kyoya come to meet you?... You'll just leave him alone?... Ok, bye. _*Put back her cellphone*_ Swift's about to be back in 5... 4... 3... 2...

_*Suddenly I arrived, bringing something...*_

* * *

**Cliffy! What will happen to Ginga and what did I bring home? Read the next chapter to find out**  
**And don't worry for those who I hadn't use the letters yet. Next chapter will come. Don't forget to send in more letters dudes and gals!~**


	4. 4 letters

**So so sorry about the long update. Lately I've been busy with almost everything that I have to abandon my stories for awhile. But not anymore! Here I am with another chapter of... Well, this story. So by all means, please read, enjoy and love!~**

**I OWN NOTHING! Except for Nadia though**

* * *

_*Suddenly I appeared with something on my hand. It was Doji's dead body!*_

Nadia: Ye' gods!

The others _(minus Ginga and Chris)_: WTF?!

Me: Cool right?

Dunamis: What the hell happened to the freaking dude?

Me: Well I beat him up with a spoon in the underworld then I kicked him to the lava, drag him out of it then Cerberus trample over his body...

**O.O**

Kyoya: That's freaking insane

Ryuga: I know. I wish I had a camera when that happens. It'll be priceless

Me: _*Toss him a video tape*_ Don't worry. You can watch it later. Now let's read the next letter:

**Hi everyone and my name is Pandaa or you can call me Panda-chan or Panpan or...whatever you like. So I want to ask you guys a few questions (Muahaha here comes trouble guys) **  
**1. Did any of you take any face or body altering surgeries or treatments like having braces or getting a nose job - no matter by accidental means or by surgery - because I'm sure most of you people can't look perfect like those bishies I see in Magic Prince 1000% or in other shoujo manga (Yes they all took plastic surgery deal with it. They all deny it by saying it's natural y'all) **  
**2. What sort of hobbies do you guys have besides blading? Being a fashionsta of some sort? **  
**3. Do you guys have other outfits? Chris you're so stinking rich you get to afford other clothes so why not show them to us? **

**My dare: **  
**Ever heard of Girl's Generation? I want you guys to dance "I Got A Boy" and you guys should might as well change the content and turn the song into "I Got A Bey" and then do a music vid of it, okay? *Does okay gesture* Good then.**

Yuki: What is this girl trying to say?

Kenta: Yeah, none of us does altering surgeries or treatments

Ryuga: Agreed

Me: Ok, so what kind of talent other than blading you guys can?

Yuki: Research

Dunamis: Predicting the future

Aguma: Martial Arts

Kyoya: Cheerleading! _*Strikes a pose*_

**O.O**

Kyoya: What? I'm a girly girl in a girly world wearing a girly outfit in a girly mansion! _*Started skipping around and dropped a bottle*_

Me: _*Picked up the bottle, looked at it closely and punched him*_ WTF?! You just drank my Random Juice you idiot!

_*Suddenly Chris came out of the room, dragging a brown haired Ginga. He looked like a rocker that fails his concert, being thrown rotten food by his fans!*_

Nadia: What happened?

Chris: I'm giving him a little make over when he suddenly started running around so I have to cut his hair and color it blindfolded

**O.O**

Me: Really? Oh well, let's answer the question...

King and Ginga: Eating!

_*Cue sweatdrop from everyone else*_

Tithi: Trolling someone

Everyone else: Eh?

Ryuga: Minding my own business

Nadia: Playing music

Me: Random!

_*Cue rolling eyes from everyone else*_

Me: Meanies. So let's get over the last question for Chris. Now answer!

Chris: No need to yell. So I do have a lot of clothes back at home, probably enough for America's Next Top Model's models since I have no idea how should do with all the money that I save up back when I was a Blader-for-hire

Me: _*Squinted my eyes in suspicion*_ Really?

Chris: Yes! Really!

Me: Then show us!

_*At Chris' house, or practically, his closet*_

Me: _*Gawking at his closet*_ AAAAAAAAAAAHHH! _*Squealing and jumping up and down. Grabbed Chris' collar and shook him*_ This is not a closet dude! It's a world called fashion! Can I have some of your clothes?

Chris: _*Shrugged and gave me a paperbag*_ Knock yourself out

Me:_ *Squealing like a fangirl again and grabbed the paperbag from him as I started to zoom here and there for a set of perfect outfit*_

Ginga: _*Whispering*_ Guys, while we get the chance, let's get the hell out of here!

The others: Agreed

_*Back to my house (I'm still shopping for clothes at Chris' 'mall')*_

Nadia: Next letter!~

**Dear Ryuga...  
...whatcha doin'?  
I have nothing else to say to you, dragon man. Not after you threw a cinder block through my friends' car window. WHILE IT WAS SHUT. YOU STILL OWE US FOR INSURANCE.**

**Malluchan**

Ryuga: WTF?!

Tithi: _*Innocently*_ What's a cinder block?

Everyone else: _*Cue anime fell*_ Really?!

King: Time for the next letter!~

**Hei peeps,**

**I bring some question her(through letter)**  
**Yuki:When did you start using glasses? and a did your grandfather still alive?**  
**Kyoya: If you lose where did you go on a training?**

**Sincerly,**  
**Moon :)**

Yuki: I thought moons don't speak, let alone write letters

Kyoya: It's just a name! Now answer!

Yuki: Hey Moon so I started wearing glasses since I'm like four

Ginga: You're a geek since your four?! How did that happen?

Yuki: Mind your own business! And I don't know about my grandpa anymore. Hadn't heard from him since five years ago

Nadia: Do you miss him

Yuki: Well... Wait, why do I need to answer?! It's not a question from the letter!

Nadia: But I wanna know

Yuki: That's for me to know and you to find out

Aguma: Kyoya...

Kyoya: Yeah yeah I know. I refuse to tell you this secret place because I am not letting any of my fangirls get in there. So can we please just go on to the next letter?!

Dunamis: Fine

**Hello there everyone! First of all, great job with this fic Swift! I fell off my chair laughing. Next get ready for hell boys!**

**Ryuga why do you wear a tiara?  
Dunamis is it true that you wear that gown to make you look beautiful?  
and now some dares...  
Kyoya and Ryuga: eat raw eggs in front of everyone  
Gingka: Pay back Chris! He dared to color your beautiful hair! Turn his hair like a clown and have it rainbow colored!  
Gingka: confess to your crush dance with her in front of everyone  
Aguma: Sing twinkle twinkle little star  
Yours sincerely,  
Angelfromheaven2012 or Angel for short**

Ryuga: For the hundreth and the millionth times, this is not a fucking tiara! It's a headpiece you idiot! Can't you see it?!

Nadia: Eesh. Watch your word. We have Kenta and Tithi here. Dunamis...

Dunamis: Ok I admit! Idowearthisgowntomakemyselffeelbeautiful!

**O.O**

Kenta: I don't get it...

Dunamis: Ask no more kid

Nadia: I'm pretty sure we've got some raw eggs in the fridge. Let me see _*Goes to the kitchen*_

Kyoya and Ryuga: _*Gulped*_

Ginga: Yes! Time for payback blondie! _*Devious smile*_

Chris: You'll never catch me alive Hagane! _*Runs like hell to the outside world*_

Ginga: Come back here victim! _*Chases him down*_

Nadia: I'm back!~ _*Saw the door with the big hole on it and got her jaw dropped*_ What happened to the door?!

_*After an explanation*_

Nadia: Idiots... Anyways, here's your 'sunny side up'. Eat it

Kyoya and Ryuga: Never!

Nadia: You want me to call Swift?

Both: Nope

Nadia: Then eat!

_*After eating some time*_

Kyoya: I think I need to take a dump! _*Ran to the toilet with his hands on his stomach*_

Ryuga: _*Turning green*_ I need to throw up! _*Ran to the nearest bathroom*_

Nadia: So it's just you then _*To Aguma*_ Come with me

_*To the Metal Mall*_

Nadia: Do your dare here!

Aguma: No! Hell no!

Nadia: _*Yelling*_ Hey everyone! Aguma's...

Aguma: Ok! _*Took a deep breath*_

_ Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_  
_ How I wonder what you are._  
_ Up above the world so high,_  
_ Like a diamond in the sky._

_ When the blazing sun is gone,_  
_ When he nothing shines upon,_  
_ Then you show your little light,_  
_ Twinkle, twinkle, all the night._

_ Then the traveller in the dark,_  
_ Thanks you for your tiny spark,_  
_ He could not see which way to go,_  
_ If you did not twinkle so._

_ In the dark blue sky you keep,_  
_ And often through my curtains peep,_  
_ For you never shut your eye,_  
_ 'Till the sun is in the sky._

_ As your bright and tiny spark,_  
_ Lights the traveller in the dark._  
_ Though I know not what you are,_  
_ Twinkle, twinkle, little star._

_ Twinkle, twinkle, little star._  
_ How I wonder what you are._  
_ Up above the world so high,_  
_ Like a diamond in the sky._

_ Twinkle, twinkle, little star._  
_ How I wonder what you are._  
_ How I wonder what you are._

**O.O**

_*Laughters burst out from everyone*_

Nadia: _*Holding a recorder*_ There. Swift will be so proud!~

Aguma: You RECORDED IT?! Give me that you little bitch!

Nadia: _*Ran away*_ Never!

_*To the house*_

Dunamis: Break it up you two!

Aguma: Give it to me!

Nadia: No!

Aguma: You are just as devious as your creator!

Nadia: That's why I'm her creation!

Dunamis: YOU TWO SHUT UP BEFORE I DECIDE TO GET YOU TWO MARRIED SO YOU CAN GET ALL YOUR TIME!

Both: _*Shut up*_

Dunamis: Good!

Nadia: Ok, since there are some things we can't do some stuff, we'll just wait til Swift is back

_*Suddenly the door crashed down and I appeared. I had a lot of paperbags in my hands and a maniac grin on my face*_

Me: I did it! _*Fainted*_

Everyone who's there already: Oh no!

* * *

**Ok, sorry but I have to stop here because I have an English homework to finish up. So if you excuse me, I'll get on my work. Hope you guys like it and keep sending letters in. See you in the next chapters and P.S. pray for the unfortunate bladers**


End file.
